


Leon Gets Wrecked

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits-to-Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Sex Toys, dom!Piers, hoo boy where to start...?, like...several of them, sub!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon knows some of his fans want him to dominate them. But really, he kind of wants to be dominated himself.Piers is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 88





	Leon Gets Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't even know where this came from other than I wanted to write these two since they're the rare side of the Raihan/Leon/Piers triangle.
> 
> Oh and when I asked on tumblr which of them should top my S/O gave me the BEST reasoning for it to be Piers.  
>  **Him:** I don't have any stake in this, but I'm just sayin' it's Piers.  
>  **Me:** What?  
>  **Him:** Between Leon and Piers, it's Piers.  
>  **Me:** _proceeds to die laughing_  
>  **Him:** Look. All I'm saying is that when shit hit the fan Piers is the one who took charge and helped your character. Leon threw a fucking pokeball at Eternatus.
> 
> So ya'll can thank my S/O for inadvertently enabling my kinky side and writing this.

Contrary to popular belief, Leon was not a virgin. Perhaps it was his knack for getting lost, or his naiveté in many things due to having been closely guarded all throughout his teenage years, or simply because there was something strangely marketable about a young man who was so successful yet hadn’t the drive to do such things. Even the Valentine’s Day photoshoots he’d done over the years, while some had been _almost_ flirty, were always incredibly tame. He’d be surrounded by prop cards, gifts, and treats and be smiling boyishly at the camera and his fans would _eat. It. Up_. Even after he had become an adult there was always a feeling of adolescent innocence to his any part of his public image that wasn’t to do with pokemon battles.

Yet despite all of these things he hadn’t been a virgin for three or four years. In that time, despite being champion and therefore almost always under close supervision, Leon had managed to land himself in the beds of around a dozen people. While those encounters had rarely ever been anything serious, most of them simply being one-night stands, he had had enough experiences to be confident in his bedroom skills. Penetration both vaginal and anal, handjobs, fingering, blowjobs, cunnilingus, both giving _and_ receiving where he could…he’d done it all.

From what little he had seen of his fans, most people were more than happy to accept the innocent image and daydream about a romantic flight on the back of his charizard with him. A moonlit night above a brightly-lit Wyndon, his strong arms wrapped snuggly around them for security and warmth… There was a reason he had been voted League Member Most Likely to Take You on a Cute Ice Cream Date for five years running. But there was one little pocket of his fans that he’d discovered who thought very differently of him. Those people _thirsted_ for him. Despite his short time browsing their corner of the internet he could tell it wasn’t uncommon for them to get obscenely graphic about what sort of things they wanted Leon to do to them in bed. Or in the shower. Or on the coffee table. Or in his office at Battle Tower. Or anywhere really. Most of them didn’t seem that picky, if he was honest.

He had to admit that the stark contrast between the two groups had made him chuckle. At least, a little bit.

Yet there was one little thing that bothered him about the vast majority of people in that small group: their fantasies were almost always things they wanted him to do _to them_. A thousand and one variations of blindfolds and handcuffs, always with the fan playing the sub. In the same afternoon he had found the forum and browsed through their post titles he found himself repeatedly thinking the same thing,

_“But…I’d rather be the one in the handcuffs…”_

Those kinds of thoughts weren’t new. Leon had had them and similar ones throughout his adolescence. He had more-or-less come to terms with his kinks. The problem laid in the fact that…he had never had a chance to experiment with them. The majority of his partners weren’t the sort that he would have trusted to do something like that, especially for his first time. The rare few that had been more than flings…they still hadn’t ever lasted long enough for him to trust with his kinkier side. He simply didn’t know them well enough for that kind of thing.

But…come to think of it…there _was_ one person…

Leon had gone out drinking with his friends. Most of the gym leaders, Sonia, and Piers had all been in attendance. After a couple of drinks to loosen everybody up they’d had a game of Truth or Dare. As high school-ish as it was, it had still been an amusing start to their night. At some point Leon had been dared to make out with Piers. Leon had been fine with it, Piers had been fine with it, and it had gotten plenty of whoops and hollers from their friends. And Piers was, as Leon had discovered, an _excellent_ kisser. So much so that after their little party had ended and everyone had crashed at Leon’s place for the night, he and the singer snuck off to his room to finish what they had started.

That had been three months ago. And from there they just kind of…kept hitting each other up if they happened to be in the same city at the same time.

While what they had done had only ever been pretty vanilla, Piers had never exactly been one to _hide_ the things he was into. He wasn’t outspoken about them, but he hadn’t ever denied anything when asked. Because of that Leon couldn’t help but wonder if, maybe, his friend-of-many-years-with-benefits might be willing and able to help him out a little.

Taking a chance, he sent the singer an inquisitive text.

*****

Between his own busy schedule involving Battle Tower and Piers’s sister still in training to be Spikemuth’s gym leader, Leon didn’t have a chance to meet up with Piers for two and a half weeks. They’d decided it would be easiest for the former champion to do the traveling, as Piers was the one who had all of the supplies for what they were going to be doing.

Leon couldn’t help his increasing anxiety the entire flight. Even being on Charizard’s back, who was faster than any corviknight taxi could be, didn’t help him too much. While he had wanted to arrive fast to keep as many unwanted thoughts out of his head, Leon found himself desperately wishing that he had more time to prepare himself once Spikemuth’s front entrance came into view. Charizard landed and the two of them proceeded into the city. Despite most of the city being a straight line Leon still relied on his pokemon to keep him from getting lost.

Piers answered the door not too long after Leon knocked. The singer invited him in readily and made sure the door was shut and locked tightly before greeting the former champion with a kiss. Nervousness aside, Leon couldn’t help but smile into it a bit.

“Yer tense…” Piers muttered when they parted, thumb running over Leon’s neatly trimmed beard.

“Can you blame me?” the taller man chuckled.

“That’s not gonna help ya none.”

“I know.”

Sighing, the singer pulled Leon down for another kiss. Gently he probed into his mouth, their tongues meeting lightly, reciting a dance they had been rehearsing together over the last few months. It was good. It was familiar. It was enough to release a small part of the tension in Leon’s body. The two parted and Piers took a quick assessment of his partner for the evening again.

But it was Leon who spoke up first. “Is Marnie out?”

Piers nodded. “Stayin’ with a friend.”

“Gloria?”

The shorter man smirked. “Gloria.”

With a chuckle, Leon decided to lead the way upstairs. To Piers’s bedroom. It was the same as he had ever known it. Black and white with accents of pink everywhere. Bed, curtains, carpet, desk…even his clothing hanging in the open closet. Dirty clothes had obviously been picked up from wherever they had been haphazardly lying, given the laundry basket was completely full. The trash can too appeared to have been recently filled up. A small candle burned on the desk beside all of Piers’s audio equipment, gently wafting the sweet scent of vanilla into the air.

It wasn’t tidy, but the room was certainly Piers’s. And that alone was enough to put a little smile on Leon’s face.

The former champion set his bag containing what he would need for a night’s stay beside the desk. “So um…where do we start?”

Having followed him, Piers grunted in thought. “Knowin’ yous yer half as likely ta blow yer load if we start off plain.” Leon opened his mouth to protest, only for Piers to press his finger against the taller man’s lips in order to silence him. “Though also knowin’ yous, I know ya can bounce right back an’ keep goin’ frightenin’ly quick.”

Blushing just a touch, Leon leaned down for another smooth, gentle, calming kiss. Piers said nothing when a hand snuck beneath his shirt and lightly traced up his stomach to his chest. Fingers toyed with the little ring of metal decorating a nipple. Piers pressed himself into the touch, content to simply let Leon do what he was comfortable with to start.

In his mind Leon had come to think of the piercings on the singer’s body as little hidden treasures. The man sported none on parts that could be seen by the general public, but beneath his clothes laid a handful of silver bits of jewelry just waiting for a lover to uncover. Leon took great joy in locating each and every one and lavishing them with attention that he knew drove Piers half-wild.

The singer allowed his shirt to be stripped from his body and Leon ducked his head to drag his tongue over the neglected bud. Above him, Piers hummed in approval. Fingers combed through purple locks, coaxing Leon into sucking and gently biting at the nipple. The former champion happily complied, delighting in the soft panting from above him.

“Oi, Lee…” Piers murmured. He waited until Leon’s gaze was turned up at him. “Suck my dick.”

With a chuckle, Leon smoothly sunk down onto his knees. He pulled Piers closer to him by the hips, fingertips toying with the hem of the shorts he wore. Before going any further, the taller man slipped his tongue into the singer’s belly button to play with the piercing that was there. Piers sucked in a breath, having nearly forgotten Leon’s usual routine. Hands gripped Leon’s hair tighter, enough to cause some discomfort.

“Ya done yet?”

All Leon could do was giggle and pull away a few inches. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“My pants’re still on.”

Taking the hint, the former champion tugged at Piers’s shorts. They and his boxers came down together easily, freeing his already-standing cock. Once out of his clothing entirely the singer went and sat on the edge of his bed. Leon was one step behind him and easily took his place kneeling between Piers’s legs. Gently coaxing his legs further apart, Leon trailed kisses up the insides of his thighs. He pressed a kiss to the single piercing on the left side of his balls before gliding his lips up the singer’s length. He could hear the shudder that Piers gave as his tongue toyed with the bar going through the underside of his shaft, and he heard the soft gasp when his lips found the ring on the head.

Hands found his hair again and Leon allowed them to guide his mouth into taking Piers’s cock in its entirety. Admittedly he’d never been good at deep throating, his sensitive gag reflex always got in the way. But when Piers’s hands kept pulling him further Leon fought to keep himself from choking and did his absolute best to focus only on sucking. It worked…but only for a few seconds. In a fit Leon jerked his head back and coughed into his fist, tears streaming down his face. The hands in his hair turned gentle, stroking his scalp as he calmed down.

“Relax…” Piers purred to him. “Deep breaths. Y’were doin’ so well.”

“Sorry…” the taller man mumbled.

“S’fine. Jus’ relax. Try again when yer ready. I won’ push so hard this time.”

Giving a nod and taking another deep breath, Leon went right back to work. True to his word, Piers’s hands served only as a point of purchase for him. It allowed Leon the freedom to control how deeply he could take the singer. Relaxing his jaw and throat, breathing steadily, tongue playing with the piercings occasionally, Leon got himself into a rhythm of sucking and bobbing that had Piers panting and moaning above him. Feeling bold, he even pushed himself to taking him in deeper every so often.

He was starting to think that Piers might be close and that encouraged him to redouble his efforts. But Leon was surprised by a sudden pressure against his own straining erection. He gasped and had to come off of his partner while his head spun. Looking down, it was easy to find the source of the feeling. Piers’s foot was pressed against the front of his shorts, putting just enough weight against Leon’s trapped cock to make him squirm.

“Wha’s wrong, Lee?” the singer asked with a smirk. “I haven’ come yet.”

Attempting to ignore the foot on him, Leon returned to his task. It was harder than before, as Piers’s foot kept messing with him. Trailing up and down his length, pressing into him, toes flexing and curling into his shaft at random points. It didn’t take much before Leon’s hips were moving against him involuntarily. It made his work sloppy, he knew it did, but he found it harder and harder to really care. Not when Piers was toying with him the way that he was. Not when Piers was getting louder with every moan that escaped his lips.

Somehow, it was Piers that came first. His thick cum nearly gagged Leon again but the former champion managed to swallow it down. In the few seconds it took Piers to relax again, Leon had returned to grinding against the singer’s foot that was still on him. The taller man shot his partner a pleading look, lips barely managing to form a silent cry for release. Grinning wildly, Piers pressed the entire length of his foot into Leon’s groin. The man whined and ground himself further into it, coming with a grunt only mere seconds after.

Leon didn’t get much of a chance to rest. Piers tilted his head up and kissed him while he was still dazed from his orgasm. It took little coaxing to get him out of his soiled clothes and to lie back onto the bed. Piers sat on his hips, their lips still connected for the time being.

The former champion felt hands on his chest and chuckled. He knew his pecs were on the large side, but Piers’s small, calloused hands still managed to cup and knead and massage them well. The singer finally broke their kiss in order to sit upright.

“Yer tits miss me?” he asked, tweaking Leon’s nipples in the process.

Leon laughed again. “Only as much as the rest of me.”

“Mm, I can feel that.” A lazy grind of his ass had Leon shuddering. He still wasn’t quite ready to be hard again, but Piers’s cheeks were right on top of him and there was little doubt in his mind that his dick had given a weak twitch of interest. “I’d ride ya, but I got other plans fer tonight.”

Swallowing thickly, Leon watched as Piers slid off of him and made his way over to his closet. The singer dug through a box he kept in there for a moment before deciding to pick the whole thing up and bring it back to the bed. Leon sat up and eyed the contents of the box as Piers sifted through it.

He recognized a lot of what was in it. Dildos, vibrators, rope and handcuffs…those sorts of things were commonly featured in porn. But many of Piers’s collection he couldn’t identify, and he had to wonder if the singer really knew what everything was and how to use them.

 _“That’s a stupid thought.”_ He chastised himself briefly. _“This is Piers we’re talking about._ Of course _he knows!”_

Leon watched as he removed a few choice things and laid them out on the bed. A mixture of relief and excitement filled him as he realized none of it was anything he wasn’t already at least partially familiar with. Piers must have noticed this because he laughed as he set the rest of his box on his empty desk chair.

“Got yous a little worried, did I?” he asked.

“Ah… Admittedly…just a little bit.”

With another laugh Piers slid onto his lap, pulling him in for another kiss in the process. Their tongues met again and hands danced over each other’s skin. By the time they parted for air Leon was clearly ready for things to progress further, his half-hard cock poking against the inside of the singer’s thigh.

“Lay down.” Piers instructed.

Leon did as he was told, leaving Piers to sit on his hips again.

“Since it’s yer first time, I’ll let yous decide on a few things.” Piers stated. “What safeword ya wanna use?”

“Uh… Does ’stop’ work?”

He nodded. “That works. Ya wanna be gagged?”

The former champion thought about it for a few seconds. “I think… I’ll save that for another time.”

Piers gave a laugh. “S’fine. Rope ‘r cuffs?”

“Which…would hurt the least?”

He had to think on that for a moment. “The cuffs ain’t padded, an’ the rope is soft. But the rope may burn yous if ya tug it too much.”

“R-Rope is fine…”

“Good choice…” Piers purred, leaning in to kiss him again quickly. “I’m gonna blindfold ya though.”

“Be my guest.”

Piers picked up the gag and handcuffs that he had taken out and tossed them back into his box with a clatter. Leon watched with curiosity as Piers took up the blindfold and brought it over his eyes. Once it was in place, Leon felt his heartrate pick up. He wasn’t sure why but just being unable to see what the singer was going to do sent a rush of anxiety through him again.

He felt a cool hand on his cheek at the same time he heard Piers shushing him softly.

“Relax. I’ve got ya.”

That alone gave Leon a chance to breathe again. Piers’s thumb rubbed his cheek tenderly, lulling him back into a more relaxed state. Once sure that the former champion wouldn’t immediately panic again, Piers moved off of him in order to get the rope. As a way to clue Leon into what was going on he took one of his hands in his. With a whispered instruction the singer helped Leon raise his hands above his head. Letting him feel the rope briefly, Piers went to tying it securely around his wrists. He had intentionally been giving Leon a bit of wiggle room, but the former champion stopped him quickly.

“You can go tighter…”

Smiling, Piers tightened it up just a fraction more. He finished binding both wrists together and moved on to tying them to one of the posts at the head of his bed. Although he didn’t voice it, Leon suddenly understood why the singer even had the posts there to begin with and started wondering how much work it would take to get something like that set up for his own bed.

With a final tug to ensure his knot was good, Piers settled back on top of Leon.

“How ya feelin’?” he asked.

Leon wriggled in his bindings, both testing them and finding himself with an odd desire to touch more than usual.

“Good.” He decided on. Yes, he was nervous, but Piers probably knew that much. He of course couldn’t see the look on the singer’s face, but he assumed his answer was sufficient by the laugh he heard.

“Good. Yer hard.”

The taller man couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I know.”

“I know I said I had other plans, but yous wanna stop here an’ I’ll jus’ ride ya instead?”

Leon shook his head a little too vigorously. “Keep going.”

That, Leon was sure, earned him a wide grin. A hand stroked his face again.

“Good boy~”

Piers was kissing him again and Leon followed his lead. It was a little too much teeth and tongue, but Leon found himself whimpering and moaning into it. His wrists pulled at their binds lightly, his unconscious desire to touch his partner making itself known by the resistance. Leon cursed softly and tried to stop his pulling at the rope.

“Now yer gettin’ inta it.” Piers murmured above him. “One o’ these days I’m gonna hang ya from the ceilin’. Let ya _really_ feel what it’s like ta be helpless.”

Leon squirmed. Several images raced through his mind and the ghostly sensations of them followed suite. While he was certainly game to try it out someday, he didn’t say as much. He was sure that the jumping of his cock was indication enough that he was interested.

“Fuck!” Piers groaned. “Yer beautiful, Lee…” He felt hands run down his body almost reverently. “I’m gonna enjoy takin’ yous apart.”

Leon swallowed.

Piers slid off of him and made him spread his legs. He could feel Piers moving on the bed but hadn’t a clue as to what the singer was doing. It made him anxious again, but he forced himself to remain calm. He heard Piers swear from somewhere just above his legs before he was told to turn over. Doing so tightened the rope by a hair, but it wasn’t bad. Leon propped himself up on his elbows and knees as best as he could. His face was just barely not pressed against the bed. Piers spread his legs wider again. And then there were hands spreading his cheeks further still.

Where Leon had been expecting lube-covered fingers, he suddenly felt something else. Something wet and warm, but _definitely_ not fingers. It took him a second to realize that it was Piers’s _tongue_ that was probing at his asshole. He gasped sharply at the feeling. His first instinct had been to move away from the strange sensation, but he made himself rock back into it instead. It felt good. Amazing even. Piers’s tongue couldn’t get very deep, but the way it toyed with the sensitive ring of muscle had him wriggling. The bed rattled as Leon inadvertently tugged at his bindings.

As much as Piers could have very easily gone ahead and made him come from his tongue in his ass, the singer did eventually pull away. It left Leon panting and trying to collect himself. Piers watched him for a moment while he lubed up his fingers. Leon was going to need _a lot_ more prepping before the singer could get to the main event.

A finger sliding into him was something the former champion had come to be quite familiar with. It was an odd, comforting feeling amidst everything that had been new. He relaxed into it, his hole easily accommodating one and then two of Piers’s digits. Even three and then four were no big deal after a few thrusts. The singer worked Leon over diligently, thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside of him and rubbing his prostate just enough to feel good but not enough to have him coming any time soon. All the while Leon would occasionally pull on his bindings. The pain in his wrists was starting to feel strangely good when combined with everything else happening to him.

At last Piers reached for the next of his tools for the night. He had to remove his fingers from Leon in order to get it ready. The former champion was left wondering what was next. He assumed it would either be a dildo or Piers’s dick and was okay with either of those being the case. He was pretty sure he would be okay with it even if it wasn’t either of those things.

He nearly shrieked when he felt something large pushing at his entrance. Piers stopped short at Leon’s sudden inhalation of breath.

“Yous okay?”

Leon took a second to compose himself. “Y-Yeah… I wasn’t…expecting it to be so big…”

Piers had to chuckle at that. “S’just ‘bout seven and a half inches. More’n two wide. I can get somethin’ smaller.”

“N-No! It’s fine. I can take it.”

Piers hummed curiously at that. “Hold that thought…”

Leon heard and felt him get off the bed. He heard footsteps over towards Piers’s desk and the contents of the box rattle. The singer returned quickly and the bed sank again as he climbed back into his position behind Leon.

“These should fit ya I think.”

Before Leon could protest that he was fine with the dildo Piers had been about to use, he felt a hand on his cock. It nearly made him jump, but he held still as Piers fiddled with something until it was securely on him. It felt weird, but Leon couldn’t look down at himself to find out what it was.

“That cock ring should keep ya from comin’ too quick.” Piers chuckled darkly. It made Leon swallow again. “Ya ready this time?”

“I… I think so…”

A hand stroked through Leon’s hair. “Good boy~” the singer purred into his ear.

This time when Leon felt the dildo against his hole he didn’t flinch. He drew a deep breath to relax himself. It entered him, stretching him wide. Leon toughed it out, feeling each inch spreading him open to the point it was almost painful. Truth be told he hadn’t been sure he could physically take something so big but by the time Piers finally stopped it was pretty evident that he could.

The two sat still for a long minute. Leon could feel himself straining around the toy and against his binds. It wasn’t even conscious at this point; he was just desperate to _feel_. Piers slowly slid the toy almost all the way out again, leaving just the head inside of him. The stark contrast between full and not had Leon shuddering, but not for long as Piers thrust it back inside of him in one long, smooth motion. He found and set a slow pace for Leon to get used to it.

Through the cloud forming in Leon’s mind he noticed that both of Piers’s hands were now on his hips. But…that was definitely a toy in his ass. He’d taken Piers’s cock before, and it was _nowhere_ near that big. Heck, even Leon wasn’t that big! Besides, Piers had given its dimensions like he had been talking about a toy.

Before he could think on it any further he felt something new on his cock. It enveloped him almost wholly and through it he could feel the pressure of Piers’s hand. A cock sleeve. That one he knew about even through his building arousal. The singer increased the pacing of his thrusts as he began to stroke Leon’s dick with the toy. The cock ring must have been doing its job because Leon was sure he would have come after just a few strokes otherwise.

Somewhere through it all Leon finally noticed that somebody was whimpering and moaning loudly, yet was also muffled. He realized belatedly that it was _him_ and that he wasn’t just muffled by his face being in the blanket on the bed, but he had been drooling onto it as well. He tried to swallow again and stop himself from further soaking it, but he gave up almost as soon as he’d started. He couldn’t keep his moans back long enough.

He wanted to come already.

Whether Piers noticed or it was just a coincidence Leon hadn’t a clue, but the singer turned up his speed just a fraction more. It did the trick, as Leon found his previously blackened out vision turning white and felt his orgasm ripple through his being. Faintly, he felt the strain of the ropes on his wrists and his cock pulsing as thick ropes of cum managed to get past the ring that had previously been restricting everything down there.

He felt himself slump, whatever was inside of him slipping out by a few inches but still there. He could feel the mess he had made of the blanket through drool and cum, but didn’t care enough to even try to move away.

He heard Piers swear and suddenly his vision was returned to him. He blinked, eyes bleary and needing a couple of seconds to remember how to focus. He felt movement through the ropes on his wrists and a few seconds later his hands were freed. He rubbed his wrists faintly, already aware that he would probably have bruises there tomorrow. He managed to fumble his way under himself and carefully slipped the ring off his softening dick, leaving it to sit on the bed. And at last, he felt whatever had been inside of him coming out.

He finally turned to Piers, curiosity eating at him about what it was that had been so huge. His eyes widened as he saw Piers sit back and furiously pull off the extender he had been wearing.

“FUCK this thing!” the singer hissed as he threw it to some corner of the room. In the same movement his other hand found his real cock and began stroking it with desperation.

Without realizing what he was doing, Leon nearly pounced on the smaller man. His lips met Piers’s and his hand swatted his out of the way so that he could finish the job for him. Piers cursed again and again, his hands now clutching tightly at Leon’s hair and his hips thrusting into his fist. It was all over so fast, not even a minute had passed since Leon was on him and Piers came with a shout.

The two laid together on the messy bed, gasping for breath and coming down. Gently, Piers pulled Leon into another kiss. A sweeter kiss. One that was a hundred percent less needy and a hundred percent more loving. They held each other, hands quietly exploring each other’s backs.

“Yous okay…?” Piers inquired softly.

“I’m fine.”

“Need anythin’?”

Leon chuckled. “A shower…”

Piers had to snicker at that. “’Course. I meant somethin’ else. Like water.”

Come to think of it, Leon _was_ feeling thirsty. “Please…”

In an unusual show of affection, Piers kissed his forehead before getting up. He grimaced at the mess on his stomach and used a corner of his blanket to wipe it off. Still naked, the singer left his bedroom and made his way downstairs. Leon remained lying on the bed and closed his eyes. It was strange, his vision had been robbed from him but now that it was back he just wanted to keep them closed and look at nothing.

He heard Piers return and nearly groaned at the need to open them again. He was glad that he did, however, as Piers’s black nails greeted him; delicate but calloused fingers holding a glass full of water out for him. Leon’s hand dwarfed his when he took the glass, and he was struck by the thought not for the first time that Piers was so, so much smaller than him. And yet the man had managed to _wreck_ him.

Leon sat up to down his water. Piers sat beside him on the bed, sipping at his own.

“We should shower.” Leon muttered after he had emptied the glass.

“Prob’ly.”

“And uh…” he looked back at the bed and the two very prominent stains on it. “…change the blanket…”

Piers glanced at his bed and grimaced again. “Def’nitely.”

He took both of their glasses and set them on his desk for the time being. Leon helped him strip the bed, using part of the blanket to wipe himself up too, and carry everything downstairs to be washed. Afterward Piers gathered up the toys he had used and threw them into the sink of his connected bathroom to be washed later. He felt Leon’s arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss press against his neck.

“That was amazing, by the way.” The former champion mumbled against his skin.

With a laugh, Piers reached back to comb his fingers into Leon’s hair again. “That mean yer up fer more sometime?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Leon breathed.

Piers turned around in his arms and got up on his toes to kiss him. But Leon pulled away from his lips. Puzzled, Piers raised an eyebrow at him.

“I was thinking-”

“Don’t hurt yerself.”

“-maybe we should…you know…make this exclusive?”

The color that lit Piers’s face nearly had Leon reeling. He’d seen the singer blush before, usually when getting complimented, but the shock on his face made it a thousand times _cuter_. It took all of Leon’s self-restraint not to pick him up and smother him in kisses. He still had to hear his answer, after all.

Piers buried his face in Leon’s chest, ears still burning with embarrassment. He grunted something.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘fine’!”

Elated, Leon _did_ pick him up, which made Piers shriek and shout in protest, and smothered him in kisses.


End file.
